Intermediate Difficulty
Intermediate Difficulty is one of the track difficulties the player can challenge in the Bloons Tower Defense games. These tracks may have some tricky parts but they are generally playable even for new players. These tracks are usually shorter compared to Beginner Difficulty tracks, and may have multiple entrances or exit paths or a long map with lack of space to place towers. In Bloons Tower Defense 6, Intermediate tracks start to see removable Line of Sight blockers as well. These tracks are typically easier than the Advanced Difficulty. Special Missions used in BTD5 and BTD5 Deluxe *There Can Be Only One (BTD5, Bloon Circles) *Covert Pops (BTD5, Snake River) Bloons TD 5 Snake River.png|Snake River, an Intermediate track in BTD5 Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles, an Intermediate track in BTD5 Islands.jpg|Archipelago, an Intermediate track in BTD5 Dockside.png|Dockside, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Slalom.png|Slalom, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 JungleBloonsTD.png|Jungle, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 CountryRoad.png|Country Road, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 IceFlowBTD5.png|Ice Flow, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Lava Fields.png|Lava Fields, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Pyramids.png|Pyramids, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Moabdesert.pngMOAB Desert, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Snowflake.png|Snowflake, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 River Rapids.png|River Rapids, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Six Feet.png|Six Feet, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Trick or Treat BTD5.PNG|Trick or Treat, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 HearthsideBTD5F.PNG|Hearthside, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Haunted Swamp.png|Haunted Swamp, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 exclusive to Co-Op Mode Pool Table.png|Pool Table, a retro Intermediate Track in BTD5 Deluxe Banana Factory.png|Banana Factory, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Deluxe White MOAB.png|White MOAB, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 Deluxe Bloon of clubs.png|Bloon of Clubs, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 iOS Workshop.png|Workshop, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 iOS released on version 1.3 Unfairshare thumb.jpg|Unfair Share, an Intermediate Track in BTD5 iOS The Intermediate difficulty tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5 are: *Snake River *Bloon Circles *Archipelago *Dockside *Slalom *Jungle *Country Road *Ice Flow *Lava Fields * Water Hazard *Pyramids *MOAB Desert *Snowflake *River Rapids *Six Feet *Trick or Treat *Hearthside *Haunted Swamp (Co-op Mode only) Bloons TD 5 Deluxe The Intermediate difficulty tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe are: *Pool Table *Banana Factory *White MOAB Bloons TD 5 iOS The Intermediate difficulty tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile is: *Bloon of Clubs *Workshop *Unfair Share ( Co-op Mode only) Bloons TD 6 CrackedBTD6.png|Cracked, an Intermediate track in BTD6 StreambedBTD6.png|Streambed, an Intermediate track in BTD6 ChutesBTD6.png|Chutes, an Intermediate track in BTD6 RakeBTD6.png|Rake, an Intermediate track in BTD6 SpiceIslandBTD6.png|Spice Islands, an Intermediate track in BTD6 F0D3485E-093D-46A4-AC11-005A93A918DF.jpeg|Firing Range, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 2.0 Downstream BTD6.png|Downstream, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 4.0 Haunted.png|Haunted, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 5.0 Moon Landing.png|Moon Landing, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 6.0 Kartsndarts.png|KartsNDarts, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 8.0 Spring Spring.png|Spring Spring, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 10.0 Adora's Temple.png|Adora's Temple, an Intermediate track in BTD6 added on version 14.0 The Intermediate tracks in Bloons TD 6 are: *Cracked *Streambed *Chutes *Rake *Spice Islands *Firing Range *Downstream *Haunted *Moon Landing *KartsNDarts *Spring Spring *Adora's Temple Category:Difficulties Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile